creationfandomcom-20200215-history
A Visit At The Musical Theater
A Visit At The Musical Theater is the 5th episode of Community Plaza: The Series. It focuses around the Love Live! characters, the Vocaloids, Takane Shijou and Yayoi Takatsuki. Also finishes Igor's first Dreamrealm dream from A League Like No Other. Cast Main * Nozomi Toujou * Yazawa Nico * Kotori Minami * Honoka Kousaka * Maki Nishikino * Umi Sonoda * Hanayo Koizumi * Rin Hoshizora * Eli Ayase * Hatsune Miku * Rin Kagamine * Len Kagamine * Luka Megurine * KAITO * MEIKO * Yayoi Takatsuki * Takane Shijou Other * Igor the Mii * Brook * Willow Perry * The Prismriver sisters * Haruhi Suzumiya Plot Igor finishes his strange dream. Meanwhile, The Love Live! girls take off to the theater! But not do they reconigize the Vocaloids ''there, but two girls they may recognize as well... Story *from where we dropped from last episode. *Shadow with a arm cannon flies up to the sky, and begins to nuke DreamRealm!Community City. *Igor: "WHAT THE F-" *suddenly wakes up from his dream. *Igor: "Oh thank god! It was just a dream!" *opens the door *Brook: "Morning Igor!" *Igor: "Morning....." *Brook: "I was thinking that we could go to the mall today, show you around." *Igor: "What about Nozomi." *Brook: "She went to the Musical Live! Community Music Theater." *Igor: "Why?" *Brook: "To hang out with her group." *Igor: "Oh....." *gets up *Igor: "Let's go to the mall." *Brook: "Okay!" *and Brook leave for [[Community Mall].] *changes to the [[Musical Live! Community Music Theater] lobby, where the Eli Ayase was signing up for the 50$ all day visit] *Willow: Thank you for coming again. *Eli: "You're welcome." *walks towards the other µ's. *runs over to Willow *both do a "Nico Nico Niii~" and Nico then goes back with the others *Nico: "Kotori, Shall we design the outfits for the next performance, shall we?" *Kotori: "I-I guess so, Nico-senpai." *Len: Off-screen "Hello!" *all turn to see the Vocaloids *Miku: "Hi!" *Honoka: "Who are you guys? I've heard you guys were the Vocaloids. *MEIKO: "Yeah, we're the Vocaloids." *Miku: "I'm Hatsune Miku!" *Len: "I'm Len Kagamine, and this is my sister Rin Kagamine. *Luka: "I'm Luka Megurine." *KAITO: "I'm KAITO." *MEIKO: "MEIKO." *Eli: "It's nice to meet you." *Nico: "Is that true that Igor used to have a relationship with Rin, Luka and MEIKO?" *Luka: ".....Yesss-" *of them hear Willow talking to someone. *Honoka: "Huh?" *Umi: "What's that voice?" *Willow: So, new here as well? *Yayoi: "Yep!" *go see who the voices are *Umi: "It's Yayoi Takatsuki and Takane Shijou!" *Takane: "Eh?" the others *Honoka: to Miku "I kinda don't like Yayoi." *Miku: "Yayoi?" *Eli: "So some IdolM@sters ended up here, eh?" *Takane: "Should be asking that question to you, Eli Ayase." *Rin (Kagamine): "Why you did say to Eli, Takane?" *ignored Rin *Rin (Hoshizora): "You know what means?" *Yayoi: "Yep." *Yayoi and Rin: "SING OFF!" *Nico: "N-Nico Nico Nii...?" *Kotori: "Please stay quiet, Nico-senpai." *Eli: "Unfortunately for you two, we have a full group, and the Vocaloids can't join you two." *Takane: "Up for the challenge." *Honoka: "What we're gonna sing, though?" *of the Prismriver sisters notices the group and flies towards them. *Lyrica: "An µ's song, i guess." *and Lunasa float towards the group as well *Merlin and Lunasa: "We like the µ's." *Haruhi walks over] *Haruhi: "A duet!" *Everyone else: "A duet?!" *Haruhi: "Yes, yes. A duet!" *Merlin: "But that's not really-" *Haruhi: "Nope! We're doing this a different way! If you all fail to make a good duet, you all lose!" *Lyrica: "Even me, my sisters, and the Vocaloids?!" *Haruhi: "Yes! I'll be the judge." *except Willow and Haruhi were on stage *Haruhi: "When i say "Begin!", You start, okay?" *all get ready *Haruhi: "Ready, Set, Begin!" *an hour passes *on stage finished their song *Willow: "That was really good!" *Haruhi: "Way to go! I give you all a 10-no, a 100- no, a BILLION!" *characters on stage cheered *cuts to [[Takane Shijou] and Eli Ayase talking while the sun was setting] *Takane: "Well, that was fun." *Eli: "Yeah, once the rest of your group comes, we should have a duet with them and the others again. Deal?" *Takane: "Deal." *cuts to Nozomi on her bed in her room as Igor opens the door *was 10:23pm *Igor: "So, how was your day?" *Nozomi: "Pretty good." *tells Igor the whole story and Igor tells Nozomi his story *Nozomi: "I guess we both had wild but fun days today, huh?" *Igor: "Yep." *Nozomi: "Good night..." *Igor: "Good night." *falls asleep and dreams in the [[Dreamrealm] about him playing one of those Dancing games in a arcade but with ''Love Live! songs] *{End of episode 5} Trivia * This episode happens at the same time Reporter On Duty! happens, Abeit in the µ's and the Vocaloid Group's point of view.